The Beat Of My Heart
by ohstar
Summary: NileyOneshots.First chapterOr don't love me. Miley feels bad about Jake leaving her, and starts to fight perfection by becoming Builimic. Jake doesn't care, but someone does. That someone is always there to pixk up the piecesChp one focuses on Builima.


**The beat of my heart**

A/N: Kay-although the title is a Hilary Duff song, it is not a songfic to The Beat of My Heart. However, this is my collection of oneshots for the amazing couple-NILEY! Well, read on! I hope you enjoy them! By the way, you can recommend titles for chapters, and some story plotlines, if you'd like. I'll give you full credit.

--

Chapter one:

_Or don't love me_

Miley POV

I admit it. I'm not perfect. Yea, yea, call me a hypocrite for wanting to be perfect while I have a song called 'Nobody's Perfect'. But-everyone has insecurities, right? I learned to get over mine. I used to date Jake Ryan. A first I thought he was my prince in shining armour-the one for me. The fairy tale didn't last long. He broke up with me simply stating he found someone else. A model. With gorgeous flowing blonde hair, velvety blue eyes, and a skinny body. Unlike curvy me. So, sue me for wanting to be like her. To prove I was good enough. Good enough to be with someone that only cared about himself.

I became-well, I'm embarrassed to admit this-but I became Builimic. And while I knew what I was doing was wrong, it became an addiction. No one noticed the bags under my eyes, my missing energy and smile, my missing body. Missing _me._ They were to busy in their own lives, I guess. Lilly with Joe, my Daddy and Heather just getting married... Kevin and Mikayla. Oliver and some girl named Oliver. (A/N: Oliiver, that was for you!:P) Weird, I know. But they all really loved each other. None of them noticed me. Except him.

When he greeted me one day, without being answered with a smile as usual, he began to worry. Perfect, sweet, sensitive, talented him. Someone who actually cared. Well, at least I thought they cared. When I told him about my Builima, he didn't yell like I thought he would. Instead, his eyes filled with tears, and he held me. I don't even know how long it lasted. The thing is, I didn't want it to end.

Jake was someone who just cared about looks. And I just wanted to prove myself good enough. Wanted to make him remember he loved _me._ When the truth was, I didnt want him to love me. I wanted to be accepted. To be loved. To feel loved.

Jake Ryan wasnt that person. He wasnt-never. Never will be.

That person was there when I thought myself to be invisible. That no one noticed me. I love that person; Ive always loved him. I didnt realize my feelings for him were more than platonic until he told me how he felt.

_Flashback_

Ill tell you-only if you PROMISE not to laugh he said, looking at me nervously.

Geez! Fine, I wont laugh. Besides you look wayyyy to serious I said, smirking slightly. He had asked me the same question about twenty times now-whatever he had to tell me must be important.

What if... hypothetically speaking, I told you I think I might be in love with you It was more of a statement than a question, but I still felt my jaw drop to the floor.

Him. Me. No, not right! Hes... perfect! Im battling to be average!

I must have still looked shocked, because he reminded me, Hypothetically speaking. Right then, he smiled at me. Not a fake smile in all the magazines. Not like Jake Ryan gave me. Or Lilly, pretending she cared. Or Dad. Or Heather. Or Joe. Or Kevin. Even Oliver. It was a smile I hadnt seen in so long. It made my heart beat faster. Then I said something I never said to Jake. Or ever dreamed of saying. But it was how I felt about him, and I felt it was only right to let him know how I felt.

Then, hypothetically speaking... I would tell you that its possible Im in love with you, I said, beginning to beam. This was my fairytale.

Im sorry, he muttered under his breath, scooting closer to me, and putting his arms tightly around my waist. He began kissing my jaw line, beginning near my temple, and ending at my cheek.

For what I questioned. He was making no sense today.

That youre so unbelievably perfect-and how addicting you are to kiss. He answered, smiling flirtily. Soon a blush crept up his cheeks. At his words, I placed my arms around his neck, placing my hands in his overly curly hair. He laughed as one of my hands got stuck in a curl.

May I- he started, trying to be a gentleman by asking me if he could kiss me. I cut him off quickly.

Try me, Bucko, I said slyly. He laughed and pulled me close in a sweet and soft kiss-though it was still passionate. My hands began playing with his hair again. He pulled me closer, if that was possible.

_End Flashback_

No, the fake jerk Leslie Jake Ryan was not that person.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas was. And in my heart, always will be.

--

Eh, I didnt like it that much. Lemme know what you think-thatd be awesome! Luv ya!♥


End file.
